


Duets

by leaveatrace



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Twin!Blakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaveatrace/pseuds/leaveatrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is forced into the Glee Club by his twin sister - just around the time Clarke joins, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duets

Someone shouldered Clarke roughly as she stood in front of the bulletin board. The hallways of Ark Hill's public high school were not a kind place. Clarke sighed as she perused the board, looking for something, anything, to help her get out of this slump she'd been in ever since... no, she wouldn't think about that right now. She had vowed to herself that this year would be different.

This year she would put herself out there, meet new people. She wasn't exactly at the bottom of the foodchain here at Ark Hill High, but she was pretty damn close. She had one friend. Not that Clarke was complaining, because her one friend was pretty damn great.

Unfortunately, the fact that her mother was the school's Vice Principal didn't really add to Clarke's popularity. People pretty much avoided Clarke like the plaque, deathly afraid of her mother's wrath. Not that Clarke would blame them, considering most days it felt like Clarke's mom had a stick up her ass.

Fortunately, Clarke's aforementioned one friend was in the same boat as her; except his dad was the principal. And Clarke thought she had it bad. Speaking of the devil, Wells was currently poking her shoulder. "You see anything good?"

She ran her eyes over the board once again before stopping at one particular poster. "Yeah." she pointed to the sheet advertising her chosen activity. "The Glee Club? Seriously, Clarke?" She shrugged while awkwardly writing her name on the list.

"Huh. Never really pegged you for a singer, Griffin."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Jaha." Clarke winked as they walked away from the board.

* * *

 

"You're fucking with me, right?" Bellamy stared incredulously at his twin sister. 

"C'mon, Bell. Nobody else will audition with me. You know I love to sing." Octavia pleaded while holding Bellamy's hand. "I know you care about your stupid macho reputation, but please just audition. For me?"

Bellamy sighed as he felt himself giving in. "Fine," he sighed. "But you owe me, okay?"

Bellamy rolled his eyes as Octavia squealed and threw her arms around his broad form.

 _I'm fucked,_ he thought to himself while hugging her back.

 

 


End file.
